conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassidy Baites
Cassidy Lynn Baites, born May 18, 1983, is a police sergeant with the Everett City Police Department and lesbian girlfriend of the 1st and current President of the Union of Everett, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer. Raised in Nyack, New York, Baites attending John Jay College of Criminal Justice, attaining a Bachelor's B.S. degree in Police Sciences, where she met Kaitlyn Spencer. The two were dorm-mates while attending John Jay College and worked together on their studies before entering a relationship 12 months into their first college year. Baites often aided Spencer in her knowyourregime.org website and frequently attended Spencer's college and activist activities on campus and other locations around the state as the movement against the then United States government rapidly expanded across the northeast of the country. Between 2001 and 2003, secessionism and demands for change within the entirety of the United States had become so prominent that Baites relationship with Spencer would remain in secrecy until 2009. Relationship With The President While Spencer had moved into the Presidency, Baites and Spencer continued studies with John Jay College, with the President frequently authorizing visits from Baites claiming to be "old college buddies" studying for their degrees. With the development of Everett City rapidly expanding, both Spencer and Baites transferred from John Jay College of Criminal Justice after obtaining their Bachelor's degrees and continued higher education at the Federal University of Everett in Everett City, New York. Baites and Spencer both achieved Masters degrees upon graduating at the Federal University, with Spencer continuing her Presidency and Baites managing to acquire a position in the Everett City Police Department's Aviation Unit and later transferred to a Sergeant position in the Street Crimes Unit for the EVPD. In 2009, in a pro-LGBT rights speech, President Kaitlyn Spencer formally announced her open lesbian relationship with Cassidy Baites, becoming the first openly homosexual couple in the Presidency of a North American nation. Since 2009, Baites and Spencer have lived together in the East Central Park Manor. It would not be until 2014 that the two would announce an engagement and 2015 that they would lawfully marry in the courtyard of the Presidential Manor. 2013 Elections & Campaign Cassidy Baites appeared at many of Spencer's political events during campaigning for the 2013 elections, standing by her side and at times, joining in speaking on topics. During television and radio interviews with media or talk shows, Baites joined in discussions on topics and often promoted her own work with civil rights organizations including Missing & Exploited Children, domestic violence and rape awareness and prevention, gay rights and the Second Amendment gun debate. She has hosted her own events to promote her girlfriend's Presidency and aid the campaign. She has, alone, debated public officials on topics. Upon Kaitlyn Spencer's re-election and inauguration, Baites continued to reside with Spencer at the Presidential Manor in Everett City. Career As of 2013, Cassidy Baites is a Sergeant with the Everett City Police Department's Street Crimes Unit, which consists of a squad of uniformed and plainclothes officers who combat street level crimes including gang violence, drug trafficking, unlawful forms of prostitution, domestic violence, child neglect and conducting missing and exploited children operations (MECO). Since openly seeing the President, Baites has aided Spencer in promoting programs for children's and teen safety as part of the National Missing & Exploited Children Association and the EVPD's city-wide MECO program. Baites also is known for campaigning and supporting national aid programs for women forced into prostitution through pimping, victims of domestic violence and rape prevention and self defense programs. Category:People of Everett Category:Individuals